chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Seraphic Gens and Bloodlines
Apocryphal Bloodlines A bloodline is considered apocryphal if it was created without traditional Hadean techniques. It is not necessarily negative to be an Apocryphal Seraph; oftentimes the condition is forced upon them in a way more akin to a disease or curse than the blessing that the Seraphic embrace was intended as. Still, Hadeans are often by default mistrustful if not openly hateful of Apocryphal Seraphim, and Hadeus himself may judge them more harshly if they give in to their unorthodox nature and turn from him. Seraphim of Apocryphal bloodlines are more likely to fall when they are cruel or destructive to mortals (this has no numerical representation, as falling is a storytelling element left entirely to the discretion of the DM). Fiendish Bloodlines Ever the corrupter, Ximatia and her followers have created several of their own Seraphic bloodlines over the years. These twisted Seraphim are, in Hadean eyes, perversions of the sacred gift, and must be actively hunted as the abominations they are—with the tentative exception of those who openly and fervently seek redemption. Seraphim of Fiendish bloodlines have the Fiend subtype, and are usually Vassals of Ximatia or one of her aspects instead of Hadeus. Proeliator Vourdalak (Apocryphal) The origins of the Vourdalak are shrouded in mystery. Some say they are the creations of a malevolent necromancer, others posit that they are the result of a Seraph attempting lichdom. Whatever caused them, they have been terrorizing the forests and alps of northernmost Nied for ages. Gaunt, emaciated figures with dry, pallid skin and corpse-like features, Vourdalak are monstrous predators that confirm every fear of "vampires" that the non-Hadean cultures have. Despite (or perhaps in spite) of this, the Vourdalak have a predilection for portraying themselves as some sort of dark nobility; taking on personas of twisted knights or sadistic gentry. This, combined with their appearance, causes many to confuse them with Ghal—a comparison that neither party objects to. *'Benefit' Any creature you kill using your Blood Drain rises after three rounds as a zombie under your control. You may control a number of HD of zombies created in this way equal to (twice your character level), and they do not count towards other limits of Undead you can control. Additionally, you may spend two blood points to use command undead as a spell-like ability. *'Weakness' You are harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. *'Special' You count as both a Daemon and an Undead for the purposes of spells and abilities. If an effect would treat a Daemon or an Undead differently, choose the result that is worse for you. Regnator Eldrich (Apocryphal) Originally a family of Pureblood Regnators, the Eldrich turned on their creator mere years after his fall. Absent the Allfather's paternal gaze, they came to the conclusion that they were superior beings to all mortals, and thus could and should do as they pleased with their inferirors. The family began using perverted Hemomancy to develop the first apocryphal gifts. They sculpted themselves into terrifying, but beautiful monsters—rows of shark-like teeth behind chiseled jawlines and delicate, smooth hands that hide cruel, jagged claws. Artists of torture and terror, they back their beliefs of Seraphic supremacy with cold malice and brutal tyranny. Since the Cataclysm, most Eldrich have gone into hiding—or been smitten by their furious creator and his Inquisitors. *'Benefit' You get a bite attack appropriate for your size. On a critical hit with your bite, you may also apply your Blood Drain, and you deal bite damage whenever you use Blood Drain on a pinned opponent. Additionally, you may spend two blood points to use mortal terror as a spell-like ability. *'Weakness' Whenever a non-Seraph living enemy is reduced to less than 0 hit points within 30 ft. of you, you must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + per blood point below your blood pool's maximum 15) or spend your next 1d3 turns attempting to coup de grace that creature with your bite attack. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect that ignores any immunities you might have. If you are starving, you must also make this save against allies. Plaguelord (Fiendish) *'Benefit '''You may gain blood points by using your Blood Drain on poisoned and diseased creatures. Although you are still immune to the negative effects of disease, you automatically contract any disease you are exposed to, and may spread them normally. If you worship Dealazel, as long as you have the Unholy Vector blessing active, you add your piety to the DC of any disease effect you create. Finally, you may spend three blood points to use ''contagion as a spell-like ability. *'Weakness' You only gain one blood point per 2 Constitution damage dealt using your Blood Drain on non-poisoned or diseased creatures. *'Special' You gain the Fiend subtype, and you are a Vassal of Dealazel instead of Hadeus. Quaesitor Artifex A natural mutation of Quaesitor blood, the Artifex are in tune with a dark psychic entity which they use many names for, the most common of which is the Umbral Id. This force greatly enhances their cognitive abilities, making them understand systems and methodologies on an almost innate, spiritual level. However, their connection to the Umbral Id corrupts their psyches, and they see into patterns and connections that drive them mad with clarity. *'Benefit' You get a +1 bonus to your caster level, inventor level, and manifester level. This does not increase the level of effects you can create. In addition, you can spend two blood points to use augury as a spell-like ability. *'Weakness' You gain a permanent lesser madness. Work with your DM to select one appropriate for the story and your character. If your madness requires a saving throw, each time you successfully save against it, its DC increases by 1 until the next time you fail a save against it. This is a mind-affecting effect that ignores any immunities you might have. Kagenoko Technically a branch of the Artifex bloodline, the Kagenoko are afflicted with a destructively sensitive connection to the Umbral Id. To stave off their descent into true, gibbering madness, they must sever their mind's eye. Denying themselves psychic ability in this way opens their souls fully to the shadowy power of their Quaesitor blood. Creatures of darkness, they stalk the shadows of the world unabated to hunt their prey. *'Benefit' You gain the See in Darkness ability, get a +1 bonus to the caster level of any spell or spell-like ability with the darkness or shadow descriptors, and can spend two blood points to use darkness as a spell-like ability. *'Weakness' For each day after your embrace that you do not undergo the Rite of Severance, you get a cumulative -1 penalty to your Wisdom score. If this would reduce your Wisdom score below 1, you instead become permanently confused. Undergoing the Rite of Severance removes these penalties. Mimesis (Apocryphal) Sometimes called "false-Seraphim" or "blood mimics", the Mimesis bloodline was created when the mad alchemist Anatolio of Caledon became obsessed with immortality, developing a method of artificial embrace by performing cruel experiments on captured Serpahim. Corrupted by this process, Mimeses are both physically and spiritually unstable, needing to expend vitae simply to avoid losing their shape. However, they can utilize their mutable bodies by physically sculpting their own flesh. *'Benefit' As a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you may spend two blood points to rescuplt your physical body. This functions as minor metamorphosis, except it is a supernatural effect that can't be augmented and lasts until the next time you use this ability. *'Weakness' At the start of each day, you lose an extra blood point to sustain your form's cohesion. This stacks with the additional point from being fallen. Each day that you begin while starving causes your form to progressively droop and soften, imposing a cumulative -1 penalty to your Strength score (to a minimum of 2) and to Charisma-based checks. These penalties are removed one minute after you are no longer starving. *'Special' You count as both an Aberration and a Daemon for the purposes of spells and abilities. If an effect would treat an Aberration or a Daemon differently, choose the result that is worse for you. Category:Seraphim